


Promise

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: When her dearest promised something, he would follow through, no matter the stakes. Drabble.





	Promise

The sky was speckled with tiny white lights as she gazed up into it. The sliver of moon had risen long ago, and the time he promised to arrive had long since passed. Still, she waited silently for him. She clutched the window frame when the moon reached halfway into the sky. Izayoi sat back from the window, turning away from it and staring back into the darkness of her room.

He had promised to come, and so she knew he would honor that promise. Her certainty was clouded by the nervous twist in her stomach that told her how easy it was to forget a promise, to forget her. They had met once when she was just a child, but only began meeting a few short months ago, and to him, whose life was so long, such a short period of time meant so much less, despite the nature of their discussion.

"Don't be stupid," she told herself. With that, however, her mind conjured darker images. What if? He was a demon, the sort of creature who fought for everything in life, and it was not unheard of for even the very strongest of warriors to lose theirs. He never told her much about his life, but she had gathered from conversation the nature of his rank in a demon army and she had no doubt--

A familiar shadow cast on her floor from the dim light against her window. She was ecstatic for a moment until she noticed how slumped the figure seemed and her fears were realized.

"Oh dearest," she gasped, spinning to take in the red soaked form of her lover. Warm amber lifted her face as his left hand slid around hers, squeezing them against the wood frame gently. He smiled at her.

"I'm very late," he said in a light tone.

"Come in, let me see your wounds," she responded, tugging at his hand. He laughed lifting his body up through the window, a pained grunt escaping him. Izayoi steadied him, lest me make noise by collapsing to the floor. She sat him before her.

"You're bleeding so badly," she muttered, her voice quivering.

"Not anymore," he replied, "I've stopped bleeding, I just didn't feel like washing off in the river before coming here, as late as I already was."

Izayoi couldn't see much of his wounds through the blood and shreaded attire, but she was certain that he had been very badly injured. He was weak and he looked tired. He had a bruise beside his temple and on his right hand the entire nail of his thumb was gone to the cuticle, leaving a bloody mess of his hand. On the outside thay was all she could see.

"You look so tired, please, rest here a while."

"Izayoi, we should discuss--"

"We will have much more time to discuss this in the future," she said, clutching the cloth at her lap, "rest, and we will discuss this in a few nights, when you're recovered." 

It did not take much coaxing for the dog general to lay his head on her lap, for fear of dirtying her bedding.

"I may sleep past dawn," he warned.

"I have slept most of the day, and I will keep watch and be sure to wake you before then."

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"The rumor has already spread among demons in the--"

"Shhh. We can discuss this when you are in better condition," she said, before leaning forward to kiss his forhead. The great demon closed his eyes and was out before his lover had sat back up fully. She thought on his words for a moment. If demons already knew, it was only a short while before this castle got wind of her condition. She glanced down at her lover's sleeping face, soft as it had ever been. Well, she supposed, they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Found this in my drafts.


End file.
